Aircraft vehicles experience flight and landing loads during operation. With regard to winged aircrafts, the flight and/or landing loads typically cause the wings to deform such as, for example, defect upwards and/or downwards from their nominal position. As the deformation increases with respect to the nominal position, the level of stress realized by the wings increases.